The Girl Who Ran
by adragonfly2012
Summary: Genevieve Thompson is running. She has always been running. From her family's death, from people who will never love her, from a life she can never have. She is broken inside. Until one day, when she meets a man who can mend her wounds. Who knows how she feels. But she can never tell him who she really is. (with the Tenth Doctor and eleventh Doctor)
1. Chapter 1

_Jenny's POV_

"Seize her!" Vade the Defiant bellowed to his two goons behind me. "I want her alive so I can teach her a lesson about stealing from the Sontarans!" I chuckled as I

ran through the streets of London. Three days before, I had taken a little trinket from the Sontarans. It was nothing much, but those silly creatures are _so_ over-

dramatic. Tranquilizer bullets whizzed past me, but I kept running. One grazed my arm and pain exploded in my shoulder. It wasn't a deep cut, but a wave of

dizziness surged through my body. I had to find a place to hide before I passed out and the Sontarans caught me. I started sprinting as fast as my legs would carry

me. I dashed into an alleyway. Dead end. Then I looked to my left. Normally, it would have led behind a building, but now, there was a blue police call box. But those

hadn't been around since the sixties. I didn't have time to think about that. I dove straight in. By now, my vision was hazy. I took one step, and blacked out.

_The Doctor's POV_

I was in the TARDIS when all of the sudden, the doors burst open. First off, that should not have been possible. The doors should have been locked. Then a girl

stumbled in. She looked right at me, but I didn't think she saw me. She seemed pretty dazed. Then she collapsed. "What?" I asked. I walked over to the girl. I rolled

her onto her back. Before she collapsed I could see that her eyes were blue. She had long blonde hair tied back in a French braid. She wore white tights, a high-

waisted dark green skirt, a matching striped top, a light brown jacket, and knee-high black boots. The sleeve of her jacket was torn, and the exposed skin was

bleeding. I peeled off her jacket and bandaged the wound. There was a jeweled bracelet on her wrist. Then I sat down and waited for her to wake up. About a half an

hour later, her eyes fluttered open. "Where am I? Who are you?"

_Jenny's POV_

I woke up to find I was certainly NOT in a police call box. For one thing, it was waaaayyy too big. For another thing, the walls were plated with metal, and in the

center of the room was a column that glowed with a sort of green light, and it was surrounded by an array of buttons, switches, levers, and other things. Sitting on a

chair about five feet away from me, was a tall man with spiky brown hair, brown eyes, and dressed in a brown pinstriped suit with a long brown trench coat and red

Converse. I sat up. "Where am I? Who are you? I asked. The tall man stood up. "You are trespassing on my property so I'll have you answer those questions first,"

he said. He had a northern accent, like mine. I blew a strand of hair out of my face. I took a deep breath and mustered my courage. I was scared, but I couldn't very

well let him know that, now could I? "Genevieve Thompson. My friends call me Jenny. That's Genevieve with a G, Jenny with a J, got that?" He stared at me, then

realized I was holding out my hand for him to shake. He shook my hand. "I'm the Doctor," he said, not breaking eye contact with me. "Doctor who?" I asked.

"Just the Doctor."

"Just the Doctor?"

"Just the Doctor."

"Right then. You never answered my other question. Where am I?" I asked. "You probably wouldn't believe me," he said "Try me," I said, crossing my arms. "Alright.

You're on the TARDIS. That's Time and Relative Dimensions in Space. It's a time machine." He talked really fast, like me. "Ok." The Doctor knit his eyebrows. "You're

being strangely cool about this." "I've seen my share of weird stuff." "Like what?" "Oh, I don't know. The Christmas star last year, the Sycorax, the Adipose,

everything weird that's been happening in London the past few years." "Oh. How did you get on the TARDIS?" "I opened the door." "Well, yes, I know that, but why?"

"I was… on the run from someone." "Who would that someone be?" He asked raising an eyebrow at me. "The Sontarans." His eyes bugged out of his head. "The

Sontarans? But you're human aren't you?" "Of course I'm human! You act like you're not!" "That's because I'm not! What did you do to make the Sontarans mad? I

blinked. "You're not human?" I asked him. "That's not important now! You've got the Sontarans after you! What did you do?" he demanded. I rolled my eyes. "Fine."

I went to roll up my jacket sleeve and realized I wasn't wearing it. I showed him my bracelet. "I stole this." "A bracelet?" "Not just any bracelet, stupid. It's a

molecular-kinesis cuff. It lets me do this." I pressed down on the gem in the middle of the bracelet's colorful circular pattern. It made a faint whirring sound. I thrust

out my hand toward the Doctor and levitated something out of his jacket pocket and willed it to float into my hand. I laughed. "Is this a sonic screwdriver?" He

snatched it out of my hand. "Yes." "Why do you have a sonic screwdriver?" "Haven't you ever been bored?" I shook my head. "Whatever. I'll just be going then." I

opened the door of the TARDIS, only to find Vade the Defiant and his two lackeys pointing guns at me. I slammed the doors shut. "Or not." "GENEVIEVE THOMPSON!

YOU ARE TO COME OUT RIGHT THIS INSTANT! YOU ARE UNDER ARREST ON ACCOUNT OF STEALING FROM THE PEOPLE OF SONTAR!" Vade shouted. "Yeah, yeah,

yeah. NOT GONNA HAPPEN!" I shouted back. I turned to the Doctor. "Any chance you can get me out of here?"


	2. Chapter 2

_The Doctor's POV_

"Where to?" I asked Jenny. "I don't know! Barcelona!" she said. "Spain?" I asked. Jenny rolled her eyes. "Yes, I want to go to Barcelona, Spain. Of course not

Barcelona, Spain! The planet Barcelona!" "What? How do you even know about that?" "I get around," she replied. Sontarans banged on the doors. I flipped several

switches on the TARDIS console. "Allons-y!" I said. "WHOA!" Jenny shouted as she was thrown against a wall. "Take it easy, will you?" She glared at me. "Sorry! It

was either a rough ride or a run in with angry Sontarans!" The TARDIS stopped. Jenny opened the doors. "Jenny-" I started. "No, I said my friends called me Jenny.

We're not friends yet so you have to call me Genevieve," she said without looking back at me. "All right, _Genevieve_, I was just going to say be careful," I said to her.

She looked at me and smirked. "I'm always careful," she said. The look on her face told me she was exactly the opposite. I stepped outside. Jenny scanned the

surroundings. "And we're in New York," she said. "Well, Doctor, it was nice meeting you, but I'll be off now." She turned and walked away. "Wait!" I said. She turned

back to me. "Call me if you need me. You know, to get you out of trouble again," I told her. She smiled. "You seem like the kind of person who gets into trouble."

"Maybe. But I don't go around stealing from the Sontarans." Jenny held out her hand. "I'll take my jacket back, now." I realized I was still holding her jacket. I

handed it to her. "Goodbye, Doctor."

_Jenny's POV_

Two days later, I was walking through the streets of Manhattan, New York, trying to lay low until the Sontarans blew off some steam. I rounded a corner into an

alleyway when a man approached me. He was tall, with black hair and blue eyes. "Hey, beautiful. What's a girl like you doing in a place like this?" he asked. "Just

passing through, thanks." "You're from England." "Yeah, something like that." "What's your name?" "Genevieve Thompson." The man smiled. But there was nothing

friendly in his grin. It was cold, and seemed a little maniacal. "You're coming with me." Three more men jumped out of nowhere and grabbed me. I screamed. "AAA-"

The black-haired man covered my mouth. "None of that, Ms. Thompson. We're only taking you to see our boss." I kicked and flailed, but it was no use. They were too

strong for me. The men tied me up and duct taped my mouth. _Great, _I thought. _Just great. _They tossed my in the back of a van. _Just once can't I go somewhere _

_without people wanting to kill me or kidnap me? _I tried twisting out of my bonds, but they were done too tight. If I could just get to my phone, I could contact

someone for help. I was able to shake it out of my pocket. Now, all I had to was somehow put in the Doctor's phone number and send a text with my hands literally

tied behind my back. Piece of cake. By some miracle, I was able to put in the correct phone number. I did my best to type "help". All I could do now was hope he got

the message and got his stupid face over to save me.

_The Doctor's POV_

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I took it out and examined it. It was from Jenny. It read "hewklp". I realized she meant "help". I used my sonic screwdriver on the

phone so I could track the signal. Got it! "Manhattan, New York," I read aloud. "And moving. Great, what has that girl gotten herself into now?" I set the TARDIS to

take me to Manhattan. I followed the readings on my sonic screwdriver until I arrived at the Empire State Building. The readings told me she was under the building.

I walked up to the man at the front desk. "Excuse me, can you tell me how to get to the basement?" "There is no basement, pal. Now beat it, I got other things to

take care of." No basement? I scanned the room with my sonic screwdriver. There was a painting on the wall to my left. I walked over to it. According to the scan,

there was a hidden tunnel right behind this wall. I put my hand on the painting. Immediately, the wall turned and deposited me on the other side. "No basement,

huh?" I muttered. There was a staircase going down in front of me. I probably should have come up with a plan, but I went down the staircase without one. Oh, it's

fine. I'm brilliant. I'll come up with something.

_Jenny's POV_

I had no idea how they did it, but somehow they were able to get me into a hidden tunnel in the Empire State Building without anyone asking questions. Once we

were deep within the tunnel, they took the duct tape off of my mouth. "Where are you taking me? Who is your boss? What do you want with me? Why-" the dark

haired man covered my mouth again. "Do you ever stop talking?" he asked with a glare. I shook my head. "We're taking you to see our boss." I gave him an

exasperated look like "no kidding". "I think you'll recognize our boss when you see him. He says you have something of his." My eyes widened. _You have got to be _

_kidding me_, I thought. "Don't worry. He'll be here to collect what belongs to him soon. And then he'll kill you!" The man and his goons laughed. "Who are you?" I

asked. "That doesn't matter." The men left me alone in a large dark room, tied up and waiting for my death. "Doctor," I mumbled. "You had better come and save

me." Twenty minutes later, the door swung open, and in walked Vade the Defiant. He was alone, which surprised me. He smiled coldly. "Genevieve Thompson," he

said. "So much trouble just to find one little girl. I must give you credit, though. Not many people can escape me for as long as you did." "Why do you care so much

about this stupid bracelet? Can't you just build another one?" I asked. "Well, of course we could. But no one steals from the Sontarans." I happened to glance behind

him and saw the shadowy figure of a tall man peering in through the doorway. Immediately, I looked back at Vade so I wouldn't arouse suspicion. I needed

to keep him talking. "You said it yourself, Vade. So much trouble for one little girl. Why go to so much trouble just to catch me? Wouldn't it be easier to just call me

the one that got away?" Vade threw his head back and laughed. "No one gets away from the Sontarans. We do have a reputation to keep up, you know. If we let you

go, everyone will think we have gone soft. I'll take that now." He yanked the bracelet off my wrist. I glanced behind him again. The Doctor was creeping up to him

slowly with a hammer. "Oh, Vade. You should have been more careful," I said. "What do you mean?" he asked. I smirked. "You forgot to take away my cell phone."

Just before the Doctor was able to whack Vade on the back of the head, the stupid creature sounded the alarm. WHA-BAM! Vade crumpled to the ground. The Doctor

untied me as the alarms blared. He closed the door and sealed it shut with his sonic screwdriver. Sontarans pounded on the door, but it was shut tight. "So, what's

the plan?" I asked him. "Ah…." He said. I tilted my head to the side. "You don't have a plan, do you?" "No." "Idiot." "I untied you, didn't I?" "Yes, but now we have no

plan of escape! What were you thinking?" I shouted. "I was thinking that if I waited too long, you would be dead!" "Well, we're both going to be dead if we don't get

out of here!" "You like to make this sound like it's my fault, don't you?" he said. "IT IS YOUR FAULT, STUPID!" I yelled. "There has to be some other way out of here."

I looked around the room. No windows. Then I spotted a vent in the corner of the room. "There!" I pointed. The Doctor opened the vent. "Go!" I said. "Ladies first,"

he replied. I rolled my eyes, but I crawled in. "Where do you think this leads?" I asked. "Not a clue," he told me. "Lovely," I said. About ten minutes later, I found

another vent. "Hand me your sonic screwdriver. I think I found a way out." "Where does it lead?" he asked. "I don't know. Just hand me the screwdriver."

Reluctantly, he handed it to me. "You sure you know how to use it?" he asked. "I'll figure it out," I told him. I was able to get the vent open. I dropped out of the

opening. We were back in the lobby of the Empire State Building. Everyone in the room was staring at us. "Um…" I said. "Have a nice day, everyone!" I grabbed the

Doctor's hand and together we ran out of the lobby. Once we were far enough away, we both started cracking up. "Did you see that one lady's face?" I asked. "Yeah,"

the Doctor said still laughing. He mocked the expression we saw on the woman's face. I laughed harder. I hugged him. "Thanks for the help. I'll try to keep myself

out of trouble this time." I started to walk away. "Genevieve?" the Doctor asked. I turned. "Would you like to come with me?" "I don't know. Is it always dangerous?"

I asked. "Very." He said. He held out his hand. I smiled and took his hand. "Allons-y!" I said. "And you know what? You can call me Jenny." The Doctor grinned at

me. And together, we ran.


End file.
